It's No Irritable Grizzly
by WishfulThinking8
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots which cross my mind.
1. She's All I Want For Christmas

**A/N: **You may have noticed I've completely renewed my profile, and I'm going to start FanFictioning again. It's been too long.

Aaaaaanyway, short piece for Christmas. Written in about 5 minutes, so it's only a rough little drabble. Enjoy and R&R please :)

I own neither the main plot line, characters, nor the lyrics (I highly recommend the song- 30 Days by Nevershoutnever!).

* * *

"…_who'd've thought that someone like me_

_Could have fallen in love so easily_

_I know that you know that I know what I want_

_I know I can't have it but give it a thought_

_I know that it sounds crazy baby_

_But all I do is think of you…_

_And that was nevershoutnever!'s Christmas hit '30 days', showing that we really can have some decent Christmas songs other than Band aid and Fairytale of New York, which is up next…"_

Was it Christmas already? This year had past so quickly that I'd hardly seen it go by, I guess every year you get older, the years go faster. At least that's how it feels for me, and it had little to show for it. Well, it had one thing…

Bella had come. Now, each afternoon as I waited for her here at my parent's shop, a small part of me still hoped she would really open her eyes and see me anew. But her eyes were always open, they just never saw. She never saw anyone anymore.

_He _did this to her. One day, I would hunt him down and make him pay for what he's done to her. Or I would, if I wasn't frightened of him, something I'd never admit to anyone. He took everything I'd ever wanted. Before him, Bella and I may have had a chance to be together, to be happy, if he hadn't got in the way. She only said no to me to not hurt a friend's feelings. I even briefly dated that same friend, but only in an unsuccessful attempt to make Bella jealous and therefore win her heart. Fat lot of good that did. I had to end it with Jessica when she admitted to me that she never even liked Bella, and just wanted to get to know me, to which I should have been flattered by, but it left a bad taste in my mouth. Bella deserved more than fake friends. If only she'd let me in…

As soon as the thought had formulated in my mind, I heard the deep rumbling of that crazy monster truck of hers rolling in, early as usual. The truck was just right for her, as opposites really do attract. It was big, sturdy, and loud whereas she was completely different. As she slammed her door shut, I quickly checked my hair in a window, trying to be perfect, for her. As she started to walk through the parking lot, a thousand ideas raced through my mind, expressions of love, and lines of poetry. Would this be the day I finally made my feelings known? Bella I love you, Bella I love you, I love you, I could see the words clearly in my mind, and I intended to speak them out, but all that came out was

"Happy Holidays Bella" To which she barely replied to. Fuck.

I guess life really does have a way of kicking you when you're down. Someone up above, or down below was probably laughing now. Or crying.

Maybe tomorrow would be the day she'd make my dreams come true.

A guy can dream right?


	2. Halloween

_**A/N:**_ Just a series of drabbles or oneshots that crossed my mind and I decided to write them up. If you laughed at all, please give me a review, or if you have any ideas. More to come...

* * *

Rose screamed as Emmett jumped out from around the corner at her, Alice behind him cackling evilly. I looked up at Edward only to see him as bewildered as I was, gawping openly at Emmett.

He was wearing a full length black cape, had visible eyeliner on, and was supporting a pair of plastic fangs. His hair had been gelled into spikes, and his eyes were so dark with the added make up, they were like pools of darkness.

Jasper started roaring with laughter, as the fangs fell out of his mouth, and dropped to the floor, Emmett scrambled down, and hastily put them back in, looking round at the scene he had just disrupted. Esme's hands were still raised where she has dropped the remote for the TV, she was looking at Emmett disapprovingly, and Carlisle was completely ignoring the scene, as if he had seen too many decades of Emmett's peculiar sense of humour. Rose was leaning against the wall glaring balefully at her sometimes-husband, evidently not amused. Jasper and Alice were both giggling happily, Alice had obviously helped Emmett prepare, and it's not as if anyone could've surprised her anyway.

"For god's sake Emmett, what the hell are you wearing?" Rose refused to look at him, and was glaring at the floor, pissed at getting humiliated.

"It's Halloween Rose, humans get dressed up like this. I'm going trick or treating!"

"Emmett Cullen, you are not leaving this house dressed like that." Esme stood up from the couch, her hands on hips.

"Aw c'mon! It's just a bit of fun! Edward, you want Bella to fulfil her human needs while she still can, well this is very human."

He very well knew I was Edward's weak point, and once Edward's been won over, of course, I'd follow through.

"Um Emmett, as fun as this sounds…" I interrupted before Edward could deliberate anymore.

"Oh, Bella, I've already seen you agreeing, so don't even bother arguing because you suck at it." Alice said, sticking her tongue out at me. I sighed as I realised how true that was. Emmett made his way over to Rosalie, and started whispering in her ear. I could see she was considerating agreeing, and even cracked a smile at his ridiculous outfit as she touched his spikes.

"Esme, Carlisle, you guys in?" Jasper asked hopefully.

Esme just raised an eyebrow, as Carlisle answered for the both of them.

"You kids go and have some fun. Anything to get some peace and quiet around here. Try not to get into _too _much trouble."


End file.
